realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Immortals
Immortal Relativity The following table outlines how immortals from two other sources; specifically Original D&D Immortals and the Primal Order (both excellent products well worth investigating that I shall be reviewing in the near future) compare to 3rd Edition D&D, or, more specifically the Immortals Handbook. As you can see, there are two columns for the Immortals Handbook. Divine Status is a general classification, whereas as Divine Rank represents a more specific treatment. Conversion Table 1.1: Divine Rank Comparisons Immortals Handbook OD&D Immortals Primal Order Divine Status Divine Rank Proxies (Undergods) Disciple Prophet Immortals (Gods) Hero-deity Initiate Godlings Quasi-deity Temporal Demigods Demi-deity Celestial Supported Demigod Lesser Deity Empyreal Lesser Deity Intermediate Deity Eternal Greater Deity Greater Deity Hierarch Supreme Deity Sidereals (Overgods) Elder One Old One First One Eternals Time Lord High Lord Supernals Supreme Being Akasha Akashic Records Kardashev Scale Relativity The following table gives a rough approximation of where Immortals fit in terms of the Kardashev Scale (more of which you can learn about here), and how they could also translate to Progress Levels (for use with d20 Modern/d20 Future). Conversion Table 1.2: Divine Rank Comparisons Immortals Handbook Kardashev Scale (Progress Level) Example Proxies (Undergods) Disciple 0.3 (PL 3) Prophet 0.4 (PL 4) Immortals (Gods) Hero-deity 0.5 (PL 5: Info Age) Current Earth Quasi-deity 0.6 (PL 6: Fusion Age) Demi-deity 0.7 (PL 7: Energy Age) Earth Alliance (Babylon 5) Lesser Deity 0.8 (PL 8: Gravity Age) Federation (Star Trek) Intermediate Deity 0.9 (PL 9: ? Age) Empire (Star Wars) Greater Deity Type I (PL 10: Temporal Age) Sidereals (Overgods) Elder One Type II (PL 11) Old One Type III (PL 12) First One Type IV (PL 13) Ancients (SG1) Eternals Time Lord Type V (PL 14) Q (Star Trek) High Lord Type VI (PL 15) Supernals Supreme Being Type VII (PL 16) Akasha Akashic Records Type VIII (PL 17) I'll update with more examples later. If you can think of any let me know. ;-) Incidently, I am not sure if Kardashev Type II, III, IV, V, VI and VII should be Progress Levels 11-17 or Progress Levels 20-80 in multiples of ten (I suspect the latter, however I will leave the table as it is for now). Superhero Relativity This next table outlines how comic book characters would fit in with the Immortals Handbook. Remember that all power is relative and one does not necessarily need to be a god to be godlike. Incidently this is not the culmination iof the proposed Theory of Superhero Relativity article I have yet to post, although I do use similar guidelines in said article. Conversion Table 1.3: Divine Rank Comparisons Immortals Handbook Marvel Universe Example Divine Status Divine Rank Proxies (Undergods) Disciple Class 1 Blade Prophet Class 10 Spiderman Immortals (Gods) Hero-deity Class 50 Quasi-deity Class 75 Thing, Iron Man Demi-deity Class 100 Hulk Lesser Deity Herald Silver Surfer, Thor Intermediate Deity Death God Mephisto Greater Deity Skyfather Odin, Thanos Sidereals (Overgods) Elder One Cosmic Cube Kosmos Old One Celestial Galactus First One Cosmic Abstract Eternity Eternals Time Lord True Beyonder Infinites High Lord Celestial Judge Living Tribunal Supernals Supreme Being Supreme Being Thanos (The End) Akasha Akashic Records